User blog:Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd/Producers Try Too Hard
Hi everyone! This blog post will probably not be your thing if you like Series 4, but I have somethings that I am dying to say! Making Series 4 "Dark" I believe the producers tried to hard to make Merlin "dark" in Series 4. Especially the Dorocha! They have nothing to do with the Arthurian Legend and they just wasted two episodes! Agravaine? Apparently he was dark, according to the producers. No! He wasn't, jus having him there was annying since they could have had more important villains in the mix like Alvarr and Mordred! He was a major downer for Series 4... And I think they only put him in to make it "dark", and if you think about it and watch some BTS videos, you'd see that I'm right! Another thing that was an irrelevant thing to make Series 4 dark was the Callieach! She has absolutely no point in the entire Darkest Hour! And why would someone randomly start a conversation saying, "the one they call Emrys, he is your destiny, and he is your doom," um.... I could think of a million better ways for Morgana to learn the existance of Emrys than that occurance! The Cailleach made no sense! All she did was distract Merlin with her "creepiness" while Lancelot stepped into the veil and randomly tell Morgana out of the blue about some random guy! I'll give you an example: "Hello Gerda, the one they call Daniel will walk in your shadow, he is your destiny, and he is your doom!" Um... that is a real great way to start a conversation isn't it!? No! The Callieach was just a load of rubbish to make Series 4 "darker". And in Aithusa, they tried to make the scenes with the druids dark. They were nothing like the scenes with the in earlier series' so I see no point in changing that just because Johnny Capps vows for Merlin to be "dark". The terribleness of Lamia is another great example! They give the knights more screentime than they have ever gotten in Series 4 and how do they use it? By sucking up to a creepy magical creature and getting all angry! Way to go Johnny Capps! And why the hell did they need to put unneeded crap in Lancelot du Lac!? Like the Dochraid! And in this episode, why couldn't they just use the genuine Lancelot for the affair!? And Gwen had a bracelet on while kissing Lancelot! Why do they call it an affair if it is not an affair!? The final three episodes were terrible! They were basically all about Agravaine! Or should I say, Agrapain! The Hunter's Heart would have been good if they cut his scenes with Eoghan! Overall, the bad part about Series 4 was that the episodes "had" to be dark! Why couldn't they just let the writers unchained like in the first three series'! Which were working very good until they ruined the style in Series 4! Two Parters In Series 4, the two parters they had were complete wastes! They could have squashed them into one episode! They producers are obviously saying to the crew that there has to be a two-parter to start and finish with because there just does! It is pointless! Two parters should only be used when they cannot fit one story into 43 minutes! Cast I think the producers also have the feeling that they have to recruit new cast members for the series. I personally agree with there having to be new cast members, but there comes a point when they make too many of them, that they override other characters. Like Alvarr for example, he has been buried beneath dozens of new cast members which results in the fans forgetting about him and also the producers. But Alvarr's return in Series 5 would prove me wrong! ----- Thank you for reading. This was one of my longest blog posts ever. And please comment below if you have read it because I would like to read them! Category:Blog posts